Black in Grey
by LLM99
Summary: Another Tris and Tobias in Abnegation story! Eventual Fourtris! No war!
1. Marriage?

**yay! Another Tris and Tobias stay in Abnegation story! I will try to be different from the others, no promises. It will be Fourtrissy. Still within the bounds of Abnegation, though. I am not Veronica Roth, obviously I am not that great a writer. Sorry for all typos, I'm typing on my tablet.**

BEATRICE'S POV

I can't believe it. He left, he's gone. He joined the Erudite. I have to stay. I can't leave my parents. I can't leave them alone. I am called forward and run the knife along my palm, it stings. I walk to the bowls. I take one final look at the burning coals, the life I could of had, and stick my hand over the grey stones.

I have chosen.

I have chosen to be selfless.

I have chosen my parents.

SKIP A FEW YEARS, SHE IS 21!

"Beatrice." Mom says as she opens the door. I have my own house down the street, but I normally eat dinner here. "The Eaton's are going to be joining us tonight. Your father and Marcus have things to discuss." I nod and walk inside.

"Beatrice." My father smiles at me. A tight-lipped smile. An Abnegation smile.

"I brought peas." I say and place the container on the table.

"Thank you." My mother smiles at me. I smile at her like my father did me. I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get the door." I offer and do just that. Behind the door is an older man in grey, his son behind him. His son, if not in Abnegation, would be a very handsome young man. I thought the same thing of Caleb. Tobias is his name. He has dark hair that looks almost black as short as it's cut, deep blue eyes with a patch of lighter in his left, a hooked nose. I shake my head, I am not supposed to think of a man that way.

"Welcome." I say and step away so they can enter.

"Thank you, Beatrice." Mr. Eaton says. Tobias just nods, I haven't seen him many places. I know he works with computers, that's it.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." I inform them.

"Where is your father, we have many things to discuss." Mr. Eaton asks.

"In the sitting room." I reply and show him there, even though I know he knows his way around. All the houses are the same. Tobias just stands awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I am alright." He replies and looks at his shoes. "And you?"

"Same." I reply.

"Beatrice, can you please help me?" My mother calls.

"Yes mam." I reply and walk to the kitchen, Tobias follows.

"Hello Tobias." My mother says when we enter.

"Hello Mrs. Prior." Tobias bows his head.

"Beatrice, can you please get everyone water?" She asks.

"Yes mam." I reply and start my task.

"I'll set the table mam." Tobias offers.

"Thank you Tobias." My mother says. I don't look at him. I focus on my task. We occasionally brush hands or something, but for the most stay as far from each other as possible. Dinner is finally ready and we all sit. My father at the head of the table, my mother on his right, Marcus on his left, me next to my mother and Tobias across from me.

We bless the food and serve every on. Mr. Eaton and my father discuss work and I as well as Tobias remain quiet. We may be members, but we are in my parents' house. We eat and then go to the sitting room. Mr. Eaton and my father remain in the Kitchen, their business is private.

"How old are you, Tobias?" My mother asks as she knits scarves for the faction less. I have joined her in this and try to knit one myself. It will take some practice.

"Twenty-three mam." Tobias replies.

"Where do you work?" Why is she asking all of these questions?

"The control room, mam." Tobias replies. My mother nods. Mr. Eaton and my father soon join us, my father whispers something to my mother. She nods and looks at me.

"I am sorry. We must be going, for we have much to discuss. Come Tobias." Mr. Eaton says. We all stand and bow our heads. My father shows them the door.

"I probably need to leave, myself." I say and start to stand.

"No, Beatrice. Your father and I have something we must discuss with you." She stops me. I sit back down. My father joins us and sits next to my mother.

"Beatrice. How do you like Tobias Eaton?" He asks.

"I like him well enough." What am I supposed to say?

"How do you feel about marriage?" My mother asks. I freeze, they want me to marry him.

"I know I must marry soon, and you will choose a husband for me." I reply.

"Beatrice, we want you to at least like your husband." She says.

"You are asking me how I feel about marrying Tobias Eaton." I state.

"Yes." My father says. "Marcus and us believe it would be an ideal match."

"I will marry him, if it is what you wish." I agree.

**Boom Fourtris is getting married. They really don't know anything about each other, though. I believe most Abnegation marriages would be similar to this. Long courting process, much like the old process from who knows how long ago. Its an arranged marriage basically. Bye guys! Review!**


	2. Weddings, Babies, and Death

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. I am still not Veronica Roth.**

BEATRICE'S POV

"You are alright with marrying hin?" my mother asks.

"Yes, mam." I reply. "If it is what you believe best."

"Thank you, Beatrice." my father says. "You and Tobias will start being seen in public together, in six monthis you will be wed."

Six months.

"You are the proper age to be married." my mother says.

"Yes mam, I understand. I must go home." I bow my head and leave. I walk with my head down, making sure I do not trip.

"Beatrice." I turn to see Tobias walking towards me.

"Yes." I reply. We bow slightly and he begins to speak again.

"May walk you home?"

"You may."

We walk in silence for a few moments, not touching.

"Beatrice."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the wedding?"

"Our parents believe it best for everyone, I will not object."

"Neither shall I."

We walk quietly until we get to my house. He walks me to the door and we bow. I open the door and close it behind me. I'm engaged. To Tobias Eaton. I'm engaged. I know in other factions the girl chooses her husband, not here. It's all arranged. I want love, not this. Maybe I can grow to love Tobias. He is handsome. He seems nice enough. But you never know how someone is until you know them and you don't talk about yourself here.

I groan and slide down the wall. I have to marry him in six months! Six! I guess it could be worse.

* * *

"Beatrice, congratulations. My parents told me about the wedding." Susan gives me a tight-lipped smile.

"Thank you." I give her the same. She married a boy who lives down the street from me, Mathew Gardiner. She is also expecting their first child. We both work in the hospital, handing out the food. I probably need a check-up soon. We go once a year to make sure nothing is wrong.

"When is the wedding?" she asks.

"Six months." I answer.

"Tobias is a nice young man." she says. I only nod. The rest of the day goes by quickly, and soon I join my parents for dinner. Mr. Eaton also joins us, not Tobias.

* * *

"Beatrice." Tobias bows. I bow as well and we start to walk towards the Hub. Today is the choosing ceremony. This is one of many public events we have spent together. Now there is a complication to our wedding. Mr. Eaton has been diagnosed with severe brain cancer. He isn't supposed to live six months. We moved up the wedding to four months. There are two left.

"How is your father?" I ask him.

"He is well as he is going to be." Tobias replies.

"I am sorry." I tell him

"May I speak to you later, alone?" He whispers.

"Tobias it is not appropriate. We are not married yet." I inform him.

"Please Beatrice." He begs.

"I am eating dinner with my parents tonight, come, we can walk home together." I say hesitantly.

"Alright." We sit next to each other, still with enough appropriate space between us. I don't pay attention to the ceremony, it is the same as it is every year. Right after we walk to my parents' house together. Dinner conversation consists of wedding plans. We are to married in the chapel, with the entire faction there. Everyone goes to weddings and funerals. It will be a solemn affair. There will be the exchange of vows, prayer, talk of the selflessness of marriage, etc. Soon it is time for Tobias and I to leave. My parents wish us well as we walk. "You don't want to marry me, do you?"

"Tobias." I say.

"Beatrice, please." He begs.

"Can you please call me something else while we are alone?" I ask.

"Like?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Tris." I reply.

"Alright, Tris. Please answer me."

"We know hardly anything of each other." I say. "How are we to know if we can even stand to be around each other, let alone raise kids and live together?"

"We don't." He drops me off and leaves.

* * *

Today is my wedding day. I am to wed Tobias Eaton now. Marcus is barely hanging onto life. Tobias and i have grown closer over the last few months. We understand each other.

"Are you ready?" My mother asks.

'Yes mam." I take her and my father's arm. Both parents give away the bride. I wear my usual clothes, except in my hair I have five white flowers, one to reprrsent each faction and my loyalty to the system. Every bride from every faction must do this. We walk down the aiske and eveyone bows their heads to me. I hold Tobias' ring in my left hand. The cool metal now warm from the heat of my hand. Tobias stands at the end, Marcus on his left.

We make it to the end and my parents and Marcus sit down. The priest joins Tobias and my right hands. We remain like this until we exchange rings. The wedding is short, sweet, and to the point. We don't kiss like the other factions do at the end of weddings. No, we intertwine our fingers and walk back up the aisle. Tobias wears his regular clothes as I do. Nothing different.

The door closes behind us. All that is left is everyone bringing our belongings to his house. My house will be occupied by someone else now. We have no reception, the move-in is the reception I guess. I've been nervous about this for a while. My wedding night. A touch in Abnegation means so much more than it does in the other factions.

You only hold hands if married or blood family. Kissing and other things are only to be done behind closed doors in your own home. Other things. I shiver. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply.

"Are you sure?" He holds my face in the hand not holding mine.

"I'm fine. Just it's over finally. We may all be selfless but weddings get people excited." I smile at him, a real smile, not an Abnegation one. He smiles back.

"Well Mrs. Eaton, it looks about time to go home." He leans his forehead on mine.

"It seems so Mr. Eaton." We quickly pull apart. Everyone joins us, my parents, Marcus, and Susan carry the small amount of stuff I have. We all walk down the streets to Tobias'-our house. They unpack all of my belongings and leave.

"Tris." Tobias whispers.

"Yes." I smile at him.

"How about you go take a shower and we go to bed. It has been a long day." He kisses my forehead.

"Okay." I say and go to the bathrrom, bringing my sleeping clothes with me. I take a cold shower, totally aware of the fact my now husband is on the other side of the door. When I go back to the bedroom Tobiaa is sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. He looks up at the sound of the door and smiles wainly at me. I smile back.

"Ready for bed?" He asks. I nod. He lies down on the right and I lie next to him, after I turn off the lights. Silence. He slips his fingers between mine and strokes my palm. My eyes flutter shot and I focus on his fingers. They're long, firm, warm. I feel the bed shift and his lips press to my forehead. My nose. He stops. He still strokes my palm. I open my eyes to see his deep blue ones. They ask a silent question and I nod.

His lips press to mine and my eyes close again. His free hand goes to my waist and the other holds my face. The kiss is chaste and awkward, but he does it again. This one is better, but still short. The third isn't short, it's slow and warm and perfect. I know what is coming, anyone with a brain could figure it out.

But Tobias pulls away. I open my eyes. Tobias lies back down next to me. It goes back to what it was.

**Sorry that there has been so much going on in this one. It's really a filler. Something big is coming. Marcus is dying of brain cancer. Fourtris is married. Susan is pregnant. Alot of stuff.**


	3. Bye bye

**Sorry so much happened last chapter. Some Fourtris. What do you call it?**

**a. Fourtris**

**b. Tribias**

**c. Ten**

**? Which name? I'm still some random fourteen year old girl in South Alabama. Picks up right after last chapter, like a few seconds.**

TOBIAS' POV

"Tris." I say as I stroke her hand.

"What is it?" she rolls over on her side and looks at me.

"What I tell you, you cannot tell anyone." I don't look at her.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" she places a hand on my cheek and makes me look her in the eye. "Tell me."

"I think it would be easier to show you." I sit up and drop her hand. I click the lamp on and face away from her.

"Tobias?" she says questioningly. I take a deep breath and pull my t-shirt over my head. I hear her gasp.

"Marcus, he beat me since I was young. Honestly I don't remember a time he didn't beat me." I say. He finger traces some of the scars. "He beat my mother, too. She had an affair and got pregnant. Marcus found out and beat her almost to death, she lost the baby. She isn't dead, though. She's with the factionless."

"I went to her funeral, how?" Tris asks. I turn to face her.

"He didn't kill her. The leaders decided to exile her, can't let the leader of the city's wife be unfaithful." I explain. Tris looks scared. "Is this scaring you?"

"Tobias, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone." she looks dead serious.

"What is it?" I ask sitting next to her. She leans over and puts her lips right next to my ear.

"I'm Divergent." I can barely hear it, but I believe it. Something about her has always screamed different to me. She's like me, she's divergent.

"So am I." I tell her. She looks relieved. I understand why, it's dangerous to be divergent. It's dangerous because we don't fit the status quot. We can't be controlled. I smirk at her. "You never answered my question."

"What was it again?" she asks, startled.

"Is this scaring you?" I'm not really muscular like Dauntless guys are, but I'm not exactly scrawny. I only work half-shifts at the control-room. I spend the rest of the day packing food. It can be quite a workout, but not enough to make my muscles huge or anything.

"A little bit." she admits.

"I don't want you to be scared in your own home, Tris. I don't want you to be like I was." I hold her close. She's stiff **(LOL)** as a board. "Breathe Tris."

"Tobias. I trust you, please just...well this is awkward, I don't know what to say next." she smiles. I smile back. "How about I just kiss you?"

"I'm okay with that." I chuckle. and she does. Oh she does. Her soft lips move against mine. I hold her with one arm and us up with the other. She holds my neck and her small hand slides into my hair.

* * *

By the end of this we are both naked and wrapped in each other's arms and blankets. I lightly kiss her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispers back. She soon falls asleep on my chest and I join her a few minutes later. Her even breaths lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Marcus died a few days later in ICU. No tears were shed. No hearts were broken. The nurse covered his head with a white cloth and I said my final "goodbyes". Really I told him I hated him and was glad he was dead, so he couldn't hurt anyone else. Tris stayed. It was only us. She held my arm. She is my family. She's all I have. Evelyn may be alive, but she has never been much of a mother.

The funeral was three days later. We cremate the dead due to lack of land to bury people. It was held in the church. The "mourning" "party" was held in my house, his "only" surviving relative. People came and gave Tris and I their condolences. By the end i was sick. Sick that these people thought he was a great leader and a great father. It's not there fault. He could never be Candor. He's too good a liar.

Andrew and Natalie stayed afterwards. They sat with us in silence for a few minutes.

"We should be getting home." Andrew announces and takes his wife's hand. We walk them to the door.

"We know." Natalie looks at me sadly. What do they know? The abuse? My divergence? Tris' divergence? Or are they just condoling with me from losing my father? They leave. Tris wraps her arms around my waist and presses her face between my shoulder blades.

"Let's go to bed, Tobias." She mumbles against my grey jacket.

"Okay." I stroke her small fingers. She leads me to our room and we sit on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asks, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I just hated him so much and am so glad that he's gone, I don't know what to feel." I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"He's gone, he can't hurt you." She looks into my eyes and places a hand on my chest.

"I just don't want to hurt you. What if I become like him? Tris, I don't want you to be like I was." Tears cloud my vision.

"You're not like him. You turned down the leader job, you wouldn't hurt me. He wasn't capable of love and you are. Tobias you're not him." Her fingers curl into my shirt. She keeps me grounded.

"You don't know that." I bury my face in her neck.

"Yes I do." She says and places a hand on the back of my neck.

"I love you." I mumble into her neck.

"I love you, too." She says. I pull back and press my lips to hers.

**That's all folks!**


	4. PSA

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**When you are reviewing to my (or any) stories, please use proper grammar. Instead of 'u', please type 'you' or 'y', type 'why?'. Thank you for your consideration. I do not enjoy trying to decipher your reviews. I know the other authors on here must not either.**

**I want to know what you think, but please do not speak Walmart.**

**Also this ':)' is Voldemort, this ':-)' is a smiley face.**


End file.
